warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cryptid Hunter93
Welcome to the Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SummerClan/Roleplay page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Founder, Bureaucrat Autumnrose is the founder of this wiki. Bureaucrat Rainlegs is the 2nd in command of this wiki, and is our newest bureaucrat. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the Leader of PC and deputy of PCA Administrator Rainfacestar is also a very active member of this wiki. She is a Senior Warrior of both Projects. Administrator Silverflower is our newest admin, a loyal deputy of Project Characters, and an awesome contributor. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rowanflight (Talk) 17:20, August 25, 2012 Banned Due to your behavior in chat, you are banned for a week. Your swearing and giving a staff member sass is against the rules and will not be tolerated. You are banned for a week, hopefully that will give you time to think about what you have done, see you in a week. Stormstar http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif Stormclaw Forever 16:30, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Everyone loves my famous quotes "press the botton next to f12 and paste in paint" ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 21:28, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Get on teh chat if youre on~ Raven Here. If you want anymore, tell me! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 22:35, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Oi. No gay cats please. e.e [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 22:39, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Quail'n'Amber's Son: Viperkit: a handsome, very dark, almost black, brown tabby tom. :3Silverstar 21:56, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Then when i asked to create Beautifulpaw, why did she say yes? You are all wanting to make me leave, so stop it.Silverstar 21:46, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Adding Cats Cryp, you need to ask on the talk page of the Clan if you want to add a cat. This is your first warning about this. Please remember to do so in the future. Regards, [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 21:14, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Heyyy <3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Feathernose May the odds be [[User:Stormstar 2015|'for']][[User:Crystalheart123|'ever']] in your favour 17:47, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Just make sure to ask before making the page. Thanks, [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 20:32, September 26, 2012 (UTC) CHAT NOW BOYFRIEND! BrightXLong Ocean Well... Cryp, Snoweh decided to make Brightwhisper and Oceanwave back together. Sorry if you dont like that. Crystalheart! ❄ CrystalXFlame <3 20:57, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, CH. Message me when you get this. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 19:47, October 1, 2012 (UTC) CH? ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 19:04, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Ermm... Sorry Cryptid, but I really don't think that they should be together. I realized that Oceanwave was a better mate for Brightwhisper, so I put her back with him. I'm sorry if you are upset, but I choose who my cat's mate will be. Sorry. Snowie♥ The memory of Swan ~ 22:12, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Come chat. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 22:28, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'm there. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 22:39, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Chatttt Hiii Come Chat With meeeee ♪♫Feath ♪♫AppleXBlaze and Joey♥ 16:45, October 9, 2012 (UTC) mate/df Could Glimmershadow train him in df and there he meets Ashkit (SpC) ''Ash'' ''I'm ready to PARTY''